


Чуть-чуть чаевых

by impazzire



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impazzire/pseuds/impazzire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>если бы Ниджимура рос в Эл-Эй</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чуть-чуть чаевых

**Author's Note:**

> бета: Аурум

У него даже из носа потекло, так он в тот вечер спешил.

И пришел он тогда первым, хотя первым он не приходил, наверное, ну… никогда — дом его от игровой площадки был далеко, куда дальше, чем дом Ниджимуры, и как-то так получалось, что, когда он, несясь на всех парах, сворачивал с дорожки вглубь парка, Ниджимура уже сидел на качелях, смешно топыря губу.

Но в тот вечер Ниджимуры не было, пустые качели болтались туда-сюда на ветру. Лаяла где-то собака. В темноте только и видны были очертания веревок да двух светлых, дряхлых дощечек, одна из которых — левая, Ниджимура застолбил ее, несмотря на грязь, сколотый угол и полустертое «фак ю» прямо под задницей — немного съехала вбок. Поправив ее, Тацуя сел, качнулся раз, другой. Баскетбольный мяч, который он притащил зачем-то с собой, горел на коленях оранжевым. Тацуя поставил на него локоть, подпер подбородок, да так и сидел — в ожидании встречи, кусая ногти и ноющие заусенцы, с заходящимся сердцем в груди: скорей бы, скорей.

Он прождал минут пять, не больше. Долгих таких, невыносимых минут пять, прежде чем за спиной вдруг хрустнул песок, раздались шаги, и выплыла из-за плеча знакомая фигурка, дунула ему в ухо по пути: теплота дыхания, запах мятного «ригли». Тяжесть руки на макушке — хлоп-хлоп.

Ухмыляясь, Тацуя скинул ладонь.

— Я уж думал, ты не придешь, — сказал он легко, будто и не томился тут вовсе, высматривая себе все глаза.

— Да родаки просто… 

— Чего – родаки?

— Да ничего. С мелочью пришлось посидеть, еле упер. Боялся, что все. Отбой.

И Ниджимура нахмурился, поскреб, склонившись, на лодыжке замусоленный пластырь. Он весь был такой: всклоченный, как будто помятый, пластыри вот эти, царапины. Волосы еще, выбеленные до желтоватого цвета, отросшие черные корни размером с кулак — прямо ходячий знак радиации. Сам Тацуя, к слову, и не слишком-то от него отличался. Только что волосы не красил и, вроде как, пока и не собирался. Но все равно оставался в нем какой-то налет порядочности, этакий привкус «мальчика из благополучной семьи» — легкий, неизменный, избавиться от которого он, как ни хотелось, так и не смог.

Заметив, что Тацуя пялится, Ниджимура вылупился в ответку. Потом, правда, не выдержал и отвел взгляд, хлопнул себя по бедрам, точно что-то искал.

— Так. Ладно. У тебя сколько?

— Десятка, — выдохнул Тацуя.

— И у меня. Новенькая, ты посмотри.

Он вытащил купюру из джинс, показал: поверхность яркая, гладкая, один лишь ровненький излом посредине изображения Гамильтона. Как под линейку сделанный. Тацуя фыркнул. Куда уж его пятеркам, смятым настолько, что до сих пор топорщился на шортах задний карман.

Хотя он, конечно, попытался их разгладить — вот сейчас, на баскетбольном мяче.

— Итого двадцать, — сказал Ниджимура подрагивающим от нетерпения голосом. — А было сколько? Две банки колы, печенье это, немецкое. С солью. Баксов двенадцать?

— Ага, типа того.

—Сдачи, получается, нет. Что будем делать?

Тацуя пожал плечами. Ему было все равно, он мог бы и все двадцать отдать, похрен. Не деньги его волновали, а сам процесс, пьяное чувство азарта, восторга, болезненной ошалелости после, сама тайна, поделенная с Ниджимурой на двоих. 

— Оставлю на чаевые, — от балды предложил он, просто чтобы что-то сказать.

— Оставишь? То есть, я сегодня приманка?

— Моя очередь, Шу.

Ниджимура расплылся в улыбке.

— Ну ты засранец. Держи тогда. А мне гони мяч.

Они обменялись, и сложенные кое-как деньги Тацуя спрятал обратно в карман. Машинально, ни о чем не задумываясь, чувствуя, что внутри все зудит, как после долгой щекотки: когда и сладко, и невыносимо, и сил терпеть уже нет. Даже горло — и то пересохло, взмокли подмышки. Тацуя оттянул майку, чтобы так не липла к груди.

Шли они с Ниджимурой совсем рядом, иногда задевая друг друга плечом, локтем, нарочно или намеренно, часто переглядываясь с понятным лишь им обоим предвкушением — пока не вышли к маленькому супермаркету и не замерли, настороженные, чуть в стороне.

— Ну, я пошел, — сказал Ниджимура, перехватывая поудобнее мяч.

Тихо, едва слышно Тацуя рассмеялся.

— Шу. Ты, главное, не волнуйся.

— Щелбана захотел?

Но ответа Ниджимура дожидаться не стал — махнул рукой и скрылся за стеклянной дверью, поплыл по рядам с конфетами, чипсами, подобной херней. Тацуя видел его затылок, мелькающий ярким пятном; воротник майки. Полоску шеи, желтоватую в свете замызганных ламп. Остальное скрывали продуктовые стойки, и Тацуя, сощурившись, все гадал, что он там делал, у холодильника с колой, не двигаясь с места, не крутя головой. А потом, секунд через десять, сидящий за кассой продавец что-то крикнул; и снова; и еще. И, в конце концов, недовольный, он все же поднялся со стула и пошел к Ниджимуре походкой твердой, пружинистой, точно бывший спортсмен.

Вместе с ним пошел и Тацуя. Бесшумный и быстрый, плавный в движениях, он скользнул через дверь — колокольчика, слава богу, здесь не было — и метнулся к кассе, на ходу вытягивая помятые купюры из шорт. Нужно было найти еще ручку, какой-нибудь листик… чек? Чек подойдет, да. Тацуя выдернул один, вывел на нем аккуратное «должок за недавнюю кра…», как неожиданно что-то грохнуло, Тацуя вздрогнул, ручка вспорола бумагу, проехавшись вбок по столу. И грудь, словно удавкой, сдавило так сильно, что не вдохнуть.

Черт побери, подумал он отстраненно.

Затем, уткнувшись в плечо, чуть не заржал. Неподалеку слышались разговоры: слов было не разобрать, но и тон, и голос, и манера беседы — все говорило о том, что Ниджимуре в той стороне магазина неплохо так проезжались сейчас по ушам.

Торопливо Тацуя дописал корявое «…жу» и придавил деньги уголком степлера. Сверху, как вишенку на торте, положил записку с повинной. Поднял одурелый взгляд. Ниджимура стоял молча, на собеседника своего с привычным упрямством он не смотрел, и не то злился, не то смущался, но со всей дури бухнул еще раз мячом. Тацуя заставил себя отвернуться. Нужно было срочно валить, сматываться, прекратить пялиться наконец… что он, впрочем, и сделал.

Он вышмыгнул наружу, побежал, как договаривались, за поворот. И только тогда, когда, прислонившись спиной к холодной стене, он выдохнул, прикрывая глаза, на него навалились скопом все ощущения. Шум в ушах, влажные от пота ладони. Слабый отголосок паники и разлившаяся после нега, веселье; чувство доверия, близости — не как к другу или брату, а как будто к самому себе.

Эти полукражи были для них развлечением, маленькой слабостью, игрой на черте. Они воровали в небольших магазинах всякую мелочь, а недели через две возвращались, оставляя записки и деньги, и всегда все было легко и просто, плюнуть и растереть. Но Ниджимура почему-то не приходил, в темноте не появлялась его «радиоактивная» макушка, не белели майка и джинсы, подкатанные внизу абы как. Ничего.

Тацуя на всякий случай стал считать до десяти. Решил — если уж и на счет «десять» ничего не изменится, то он помчится назад, на подмогу, не думая ни о чем.

Но не выдержал он уже на четверке. 

И стоило оторваться от стены, как Ниджимура вынырнул из-за поворота, почесывая нос. Губа опять особняком, на скулах наверняка проступил неброский румянец, Тацуя его не столько видел, сколько представил — тонкий мазок розового и взгляд такой неловкий, отведенный влево или вправо, неважно куда.

— Все спрашивал, из какой я школы. Родители есть? Почему не следят? Мячом ему, видишь ли, постучал. А у меня первый раз как-то машинально вышло. Привыкла рука.

Тацуя не сдержал улыбки, не смог.

— А я хотел бежать тебя выручать.

— Серьезно, что ли?

— Ага.

— Балбес, — хмыкнул Ниджимура и, потянувшись, шутливо щелкнул его по лбу. — Вдвоем бы попались. Кстати! Вот, схватил наобум.

Откуда-то он достал пестрый пакетик, отдал, подбросив слегка в воздух. Тацуя моментально поймал. Непрозрачная упаковка, в центре рисунок конфет. На любой вкус: и шоколадные, и с орехом, и с клубничным желе. Выбирай не хочу.

— Украл? — спросил Тацуя, не зная, что с этими конфетами делать.

— Считай, купил. Не заслужил он твоих чаевых.

Только никто из них сладкое не любил. Тацуя, может, даже больше, чем Ниджимура, он был скорее знатоком всяких солений, еще немножко острот, но в тот вечер он все же разорвал упаковку, сунул в рот две конфеты, и сразу стало очень-очень сладко — в груди и во рту.


End file.
